Mermaids, Pirates and the Ocean
by The Story Maker1
Summary: Isabella dreams of an adventure, but her two sisters are too afraid of what could lie ahead. But when a mysterious ship called the S.S. Carpe Dieum shows up, will Isabella be able to live her dreams? Or will the dastardly Hookenshmirtz get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello world of fan fiction! First things first, this isn't a crossover with 'The Little Mermaid'. It has some references to it, and also a little bit to 'Peter Pan' but it isn't based off it.  
There will be pairings (e.g. Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/Vanessa). And each chapter is a different point of view.  
Well, hopefully you enjoy:) Oh, and because I have to:  
*****Disclaimer* I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Obviously.  
Well, now to the story, hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 1

Swim. Bow and wave. Swim again. More bowing. It was always the same old thing. By the end of the day, my fins would ache. But it was what I had to do. The same boring old routine. I sighed and looked out of my window. Sometimes I wished that I could go up there. To the human world I mean. My mother, Queen Vivian, would always warn me and my sisters about getting too close to the surface world. But I dreamed of meeting a human and falling in love. I'd be just like my cousin, Ariel. Although, I'd prefer to pass on losing my voice. I don't think I could go a day without speaking to everyone. Especially the coralside girls. They are my bestest friends in the entire ocean! We all are desperate to explore the world above this water. My sisters, Candace and Vanessa don't share in this desire though. Vanessa is convinced that we will bump into some evil nut-job and Candace, well; let's just say she is a little eccentric when it comes to what she considers 'breaking the rules'. She is always on edge, just in case we get 'busted' as she would put it. We can't get away with anything if she is around. Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, but sometimes, I wished they shared in my enthusiasm to explore. But until I meet an evil sea witch, I guess I'm stuck here.

I moved to my bed and grabbed a shell off my shelf and started to examine it. Me and the Coralside girls always collected them; we would swim down to the lowest point in the ocean and try and find our perfect shell. Although I had yet to find a 'perfect' one, I had found some rather pretty ones. This was probably my favourite so far. Although it looked a little plain, it certainly had a lot of beauty. It was white at the top, but faded out into a pastel purple colour at the tips. It was similar to my tail really. Except my tail started off a deep purple, but faded into a pastel at the tips. I returned to my spot at the window, and tried to look up at the surface, however an unfamiliar object was blocking my view.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yes, I know this is a very quick update, but I'm going to be busy this week, so not sure when I'll have the chance to update again:( There will defiantly be an update every Saturday, if I don't have the opportunity to do it during the week!**  
**Okay, I really wanted to introduce Candace and Vanessa into this, and here they are! Please enjoy and review:) *blows a kiss to you readers* **

Chapter 2

I was sat in the cave Isabella and I had found underneath our castle, reading by myself, enjoying the peace and quiet, when Candace suddenly burst through the door.

"VANESSA!" She Screamed. I think I'm going to miss my ears.

"Candace, indoor voice, please!" I groaned in return.

"Sorry. But...P...P!" She stuttered. I put my hand on her shoulder supportively, getting close to her to try and get her to calm down when she exploded;

"PIRATES!" She screeched. I regretted getting so close to her. When my ears had eventually stopped ringing, I realised what she had said.

"What?!" I asked, confused. No pirate had ventured over this part of the World in years. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cave, making me drop my book on the way out.

"Look." She pointed up. I gasped. There floating right above out heads was a giant ship. I was shocked. What was it doing here? Had pirates actually come? I started to get flustered, when I realised that I was in the company of my younger sister. If I lost control, then she would be hopeless. She would panic and probably end up in the panic cove again. And it took us all a week to get her out of there last time. I regained my composure, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Candace, calm down. You don't know for sure that it's a pirate ship, do you?" 'It might just be a ship that has lost its way' I reassured myself.

"Well...I... I don't know. I saw a ship and... Well... No, I don't know it's defiantly a pirate ship." She looked down and started to fiddle with her hair. I sighed in relief. Then I thought about my other little sister.

"Candace, you only told me, right?" I was hoping her answer was going to be yes, but then a flash of purple made me realise just how loud Candace had been. I sighed and swam after her. I really didn't want a repeat of last time. And sometimes Isabella just doesn't think!

**Okay. Sorry, it's a bit short. But also, thank you to my first reviewer! And you people that Favorited/followed! *Bear hugs you*  
so, _Firstly, I hope this update was soon enough:P Secondly, yes, there is a big reason as to why Candace is so obsessed over the rules;). But it's also just because that's what Candace is like. And I am defiantly having Perry involved in the story, I'm trying to incorporate everyone in this story, but he will be a Platypus. Because I love Perry! Although, I do love that idea! It's totally unique and could make for a good story! And no. They don't actually have powers, but that is actually a bit of a key element to the story. But I can't reveal any more;)#Sorrynotsorry (okay, sorry for hash-tagging...) , and thank you for being my first review! *Confetti* _**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Okay, I have to be honest with you. I'm not too thrilled with this chapter. And it's been like a week since I've updated, so I'll probably do another chapter tomorrow to try and make up for it. But I've honestly had a bad case of writers block, and a pretty violent cold... But, as always, enjoy:* **

Chapter 3

I heard a loud squeal and then saw one of my older sisters' rush past me. It was Candace. I could tell by her orange hair, and white tail. Not to mention her wail. She shot into the cave me and Vanessa, my oldest sister, had discovered a few summers ago. I wondered what she could be so panicked about, that was until I heard her cry "PIRATES" at the top of her lungs. I looked up at the surface again, and I realised that the object obstructing my view was a huge ship. I gasped. Could it actually be pirates?! I squealed in excitement. This could be the adventure I was hoping for. I swam around my room in a frenzy. But if they saw me, they'd never let me go. Looks like I was going to have to explore on my own.

I grabbed my favourite bow and tied it on my head. I had to look presentable for these pirates, even if they were savages. 'A princess must always look her best' I recited out loud. That was the main thing we were told before we were ever permitted to leave the castle. Stacy, the Betta fish, was our personal stylist. She would make sure there wasn't a single gill out of place. Still, I'm sure she would be impressed with my bow tying, especially in the rush I was in. As soon as I was happy with it, I dashed out of my room, and swam as fast as I could up to the large ship.

**So guest review response:  
_'As always, thank you the review:) I only really have two genuine couples decided at the moment, and Candace isn't one of them. So I don't know who she will end up with:P And no, they won't have their real dads, and I honestly don't have a clue if they are the same or not:P so, that I guess is for your imagination:P  
And for the whole Ferb-Monty rivalry... Well... You'll just have to wait and see;)  
After the story is finished, I have an idea for an actual crossover, however, I've never seen 'Avalon web of magic'. But I'm excited for writing the crossover! And Perry will play a BIG role in the crossover, like he's the main character!  
Thank you for reviewing!'  
_******


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Okay, I was planning an update on Monday, but that didn't happen. I know, I'm sorry. (__****I am now finally over my cold! *throws confetti*) **Anyway, time to introduce a certain crew... As always, enjoy:)  
(I hope you will all be proud of my vast knowledge of ship terms [Thank you Google]) 

Chapter 4

*Captains log. Entry 76.*

We have finally arrived at the unexplored waters. It was a long journey, and took almost 3 months, but we have finally arrived. The S.S. Carpe Diem arrived at around 7am, however, none of the crew was awake to realise this. It wasn't until Quarter Master Ferb Fletcher rung the bell for morning at around 9am that Baljeet the sailing master realised where we were. Buford, our A.B.S cast the anchor immediately. This was brilliant. We would go down in history as the first crew in centuries to arrive here. And live to tell the tale. I sighed with satisfaction. Today was going to be a good day. We started to celebrate. We danced around the ship and sung at the top of our lungs. If we were back in Ye Olde Danvilee, we would surely be told to 'shut up' among other rude things. However, we were on the silent, desolate ocean. We laughed and celebrated for what seemed like hours. I think I had too much rum that day, as I could have sworn I saw a giant fish with hair swim by. I decided to stop drinking at that point. I didn't want to get anymore delirious.

**Guest Review Response**

_**Thank you for the review. And yes, I know what the crossover will be. I'll try and start it ASAP, but I'm not going to reveal more, as I'm quite busy, so not sure when It'll be released. Stacy is a Betta Fish. Yep. First fish that came to mind. I didn't want to do a fish like flounder, as it isn't really the little mermaid themed. It just mentions some character, and there are a few links, but I didn't want to delve too far into that story line. As for Laurence... I haven't got to him yet. I've got most characters sorted for their roles, but he hasn't yet.  
Not sure on the exact number of chapters. I've just finished writing the ninth one, but some need editing. Trust me, they get longer after this chapter. I just had to introduce them.  
Monty is another character I have still got to introduce, but he'll turn up... Eventually. And I know exactly where I'm going to go with that little b-plot;) Thank you:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I decided that I would update this quite quickly. Since I was angry that the last chapter wasn't that long. So, this one is a little longer:) As always. enjoy:***

Chapter 5

These people where not like any kind of pirates mum would talk of. In fact they were the complete opposite. I saw them laughing and celebrating. They all seemed clean, well, all but one, and they all seemed pretty friendly. I heard the water ripple close to me, and then I felt something grip around my hand. Before I could scream, I was dragged under the water. I saw two faces when I pried my eyes open, one was furious; the other was very nervous and edgy.

"We shouldn't be up this close imagine if the guards saw us or worse, what if mum saw up here. She would go crazy she would bust us and ground us forever we wouldn't be allowed to swim free ever again..." Candace started to ramble. She was pulling on her orange hair and her white tail was flipping back and forth.

"What are you doing, Isabella?!" My oldest sister questioned. Her Brown hair was swooped back and messy. It looked as if she had been dragged through an anemone backwards. Her black tail was swishing beside her, tired from her obvious rush up to me.

"What if they had seen you? What if they were pirates? Did you even think, Isabella?" She folded her arms, and stared at me, obviously awaiting an answer. I looked down, ashamed. No, I hadn't thought really. I just saw a ship and the only thing I thought about was adventure. I was so angry at myself. I always did this. I never thought about the consequences.

"I'm... I'm sorry Vanessa. I just, I wanted an adventure. I don't want to have to go through that stupid routine every day. I'm just so bored. I mean, sure I get to explore the ocean with the Coralside girls, but I want to know what's out there" I gestured to above the water and sighed. Vanessa pulled me into a hug.

"Look, baby sister. As much as we would all love an adventure... We can't. It's dangerous up there for us. We can't survive without water, and if people saw us, they would want to capture us, and use us because of how we look. I'm sorry, but..." We were interrupted by a loud shouting from above us. Apparently Candace's frantic tail-swishing has caused the water on the surface to become violent and it was causing the ship above us to rock about. Vanessa and I rushed over to Candace to get her to stop. And then we all poked our heads above the water to check they were all ok. All we could hear was laughter, and then we saw an Indian boy on one side of the ship, looking a little green. I swum closer, to get a better view, but then I was held back by Vanessa. I looked back at her, she had her hand firmly across Candace's mouth, to stop her from ranting again to draw attention to us, however, I believe it was too late for that.

**Boom. Cliffhanger. Sort of... Anyway...**

**Guest reviews.  
_So, this is a massive clue, but the original story involves a cooking rat. However, that rat will be changed to fit Perry;) Yes, a cooking Platypus. Isabella and Phineas will have a quite big part as well. And with the rum, I'm just being very stereotypical towards pirates. I guess they're not actually pirates but ohhhh welll...  
_And Perry, Monty and Monogram will be introduced shortly after Doof is. That's coming soon! And Baljeet was forced by Buford to be on the ship. It's still their typical relationship:P Still a few little characters to figure out, e.g. Laurence and Linda. I have a vague idea, but not a proper one. As always, thank you for the reviews:) *Confetti and fireworks* **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Okay, I'm trying to keep the chapters longer. Hopefully I can do it! So, as always, enjoy:* **

Chapter 6

*Captains log. Entry 77*

Like I said, today was going to be a great day. We decided to play a quick game of cards, to pass the time. Ferb was defiantly a pro at that. He had won 6 consecutive times.

"Ok, starting to think someone is cheating!" Buford said, irritated.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ferb stated. We all laughed. Then the barrel we were all playing on rolled to one side of the boat. We looked over the side, and saw that the ocean was a lot more active now.

"Everyone hold on! All hands on deck. Things are starting to get a bit bumpy"

All of the crew saluted with an "Aye, aye Captain Phineas." And grabbed onto something. Things were thrashing from side to side, and Baljeet had his head over the side of the boat, looking very green. Then, everything stopped suddenly, and the ocean was calm again. It was unusual, but the sight of Baljeet made everyone laugh again. Until he cried out in surprise. We all looked to where he was pointing, and all I could see was three girls, one with bright ginger hair, another with brown hair and one with black hair with blue streaks and a bow on top of her head. I shouted out to the one closest to me

"Hey! You ok out there?" She turned around abruptly. The other two's mouths hung open.

"Captain Phineas, that water must be freezing, we need to help them!" Django shouted out.

The one with a purple bow on her head came closer, to us, and smiled.

"Oh, no. The water is quite nice this time of the year." Her accent was unusual, unlike one I had ever heard before. The other girl with brown hair came closer to the other one and pulled her back, giving her a dirty look. The orange haired one looked as if she was about to faint.

"Are you sure you're alright? She doesn't look so good." I pointed to her.

The one with the bow pulled away, and came closer to the ship.

"Oh, no. That's my sister, Candace; she is always a little jumpy. And this is my other sister Vanessa!" She pointed to the very angry looking brown haired girl. "I'm Isabella" She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my crew." I figured that it would take some time to introduce all of us, so I left it at crew. We could do further introductions when we got them onto our ship.

"So, you need help getting up here?" I crouched down to her level. By now she was at the ship and was leaning over the rails. I couldn't see another vessel, so I figured they must be lost at sea. She looked confused.

"Erm, no thank you." She replied.

"Huh? But you will get pneumonia if you are in there any longer!" I exclaimed, now starting to worry as I realised that I had no idea how long they had actually been in the water. She just giggled.

"No, we are fine out here, but thank you for your concern." She started to turn away, but I grabbed onto her arm.

"Wait, you can't just leave, you're freezing!" She must have gotten delirious from being in the water for so long. She just laughed again. Her sister, Vanessa got closer to the ship now.

"Trust me, Phineas was it? Anyway, we are fine here, me and my sisters are just out for a, um, swim. You know, it's very refreshing." She pulled her sister back away from the ship. The ginger one, Candace, was trembling now, and muttering under her breath. I looked to Ferb, who had also noticed this.

"But, look at her" Ferb cried out, crouching down next to me. "She looks freezing!"

Isabella and Vanessa looked at her. Then at each other. Isabella swam close to us again.

"Look, she is fine, aren't you, Candace?"

Vanessa swam back towards Candace, and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her closer to our vessel.

"Arghh! Get me away from that thing!" Candace pulled out of her sisters' grip. "No way. We are going to be so busted! If Queen Vivian even knows we came to the surface, we're grounded. What if she discovered we spoke to them?" She started to tremble again.

"Hey, it's ok. We won't hurt you!" I tried to console her, but as I reached out, she dived under the water. All of my crew gasped. Isabella and Vanessa gasped. We were expecting to see her legs scramble about the water, however, all that came up was a white tail. I looked over at the other two sisters. What was going on?

**Guest review time:  
_Thankyou for reviewing:) And yes! Now that you have said it, I can imagine them breaking into song like that! And hey, I think I might do something like that for a Candace/Perry. Quite like the idea. Its unusual and unique. And I like that! Love the idea of that kind of a crossover! That has been added to my little to-do list of stories. I've started the crossover, but I'm quite busy. So hoping to have chapter 1 up by this time next week. It'll be put onto my profile the second it's up, so keep checking back there! Thank you for reviewing:D *more confetti*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) I am sooo sorry:( I have been so busy this week, I haven't had time to do anything! This past week has been super stressful, and I'm bashing my head against a drawer! Bad SM, bad! But anyway, this story has passed the 600 view mark, so thank you anyone who has read, and an even bigger thank you to my follows/favourite! *Bear hugs you all* It really cheered me up when I read my three reviews, and I just thought, 'Story, why haven't you updated yet?!' But, because of the delay, I will have this story updated and a little surprises (Hopefully) by Wednesday this week! Any way, enjoy:***

Chapter 7

*_Hookensmirtz evil pirate log_*

Finally. I, the greatest pirate ever, Heinz Hookensmirtz, have almost found the mermaid's hideout. I located it using my mermaid-track inator! Mwahaha. Now, their magic is mine for the taking, and I can use it to take over the entire Never-State area! Somehow. All I need to do now is trap one in my mermaid-trap inator!

"You gave a jingle to your log book?" Oh, great. Now Rodney is looking over my shoulder. Excuse me, but he has rudely interrupted my train of thought. Now, where was I?

"And why have you got all these inators. Do they even work?"

"Quiet Rodney! And of course they work; look we've nearly found where the mermaids are!" He can be so obnoxious. He clearly doesn't understand true evil genius.

"No it didn't. You just followed a ship and hoped for the best. And now we have lot said ship!"

"No! No I did not!" I started to protest, but then my crew all looked at me.

"What, none of you believe me? This is mutiny I tell you! Mutiny!" I yelled and stormed into my cabin. What did they know anyway? My inators are going to work. And I can't wait to rub it into Rodney's face when they do! I mean, when I've proven they do. Because of course my previous inator worked... And didn't blow up when I tried to activate it. I'm sure that ship was just a coincidence. I didn't follow it, knowing that they were in search of this place too. Okay. So maybe I followed them. But I came up with my evil plan all by myself. And besides, I'm evil. I'm allowed to do things like this. And the plan was all mine! "Flashback!" I sang to myself. Then I heard Rodney shout "I worry about you sometimes, Heinz" The obnoxious...

*Flashback*

Right, yes. I interrupted my own train of thought there. Ahem...

'It all started back in Ye Olde Danvilee. We were sat in the tavern and I overheard the red-headed bar-maids conversation with the owner.

"I just don't know if they'll be safe, Laurence. I mean, who knows if the place even exists." She sighed and put an empty glass on the counter.

"Listen, darling. I know our boys will be fine. It's not like they've never done it before, and they'll look out for each other. Besides, Ferb is always very precautious. He will keep a close eye on Phineas." Just then, two boys came out of a stall.' Well, they weren't really boys, but they were quite young. I'm interrupting myself again...

'They walked over to the counter and sat on a stool. "Don't worry, mom. We will be fine. We've got everything mapped out and we know it exists." He smiled at his green haired friend who was sat next to him. "We're gonna be the first ever people to go there! We'll go down in history!" The green haired one smiled and shook his head.

"Well, not including all the pirates of course." He replied. The red head laughed. Uncharted waters? Going down in history? This sounded good. No, evil. I laughed to myself, and caught their attention.

"Excuse me, but where might this place be?" I asked them, thinking that I could beat them to it.

"Oh, its right here, look!" The red headed lad pointed to a point on a map. It looked familiar to me. Then, a story of my great, great, great... (Let's just say several greats) grandfather came into my head. Of a place where magical creatures roamed.

"Mermaids!" I exclaimed out loud. Everyone looked at me as if I was an idiot, but I would be the one who laughed last. I rushed out of the tavern, and bumped into Rodney (I know. Ergh) who was sat stupidly by his pirate ship.

"Heinz Hookensmirtz. What brings you here?" He scowled at me.

"Well, Rodney. You are soon going to be looking at the best pirate in the world! I'm off to find the mermaids and take advantage of their magic!" I was so proud of my evil scheme. And it was all my idea. Rodney just scoffed.

"Well, how do you plan to do that... Without a ship" He smirked. Hmm. I hadn't thought of that part yet. I sighed in aggravation.

"Fine. Do you want to join me?" He stood up straight and walked onto his ship.

"I expect to be co-captain, since you almost defiantly can't handle it on your own. Next, since I have more knowledge on the creatures than you do... I get to ask for something first!" He demanded.

"Wait... Wait! They are mermaids, not genies, Rodney. And more knowledge, than me?!"

"My father once discovered their hideout, and caught one. Almost had her, but then a semi-aquatic guard came and took her back. My father never told me what it was, but I assume it was an incredible semi-aquatic sea monster!" I rolled my eyes. Stupid Rodney, with his pirate ship and crew and father who almost got a mermaid.

"Fine. Co-Captain." He clapped his hands together.

"Good. Now, crew, we set sail tomorrow morning."

"Great, that gives me plenty of time to build my mermaid track-inator!" I shouted triumphantly. But everyone on the ship seemed to put their head in their hands and groaned. Hmm, they must all have had headaches that day.

**Review Response!  
_Monkey lover 911: This review made me smile! Thank you! And Phineas and his crew, despite curiosity, are the good guys;) I'm sorry about the late update!  
Elizabeth: I forgot the fireworks! *facepalms* And about the whole Queen/Mom thing, well, I think Candace is always just used to referring to her as Queen like as a formality, and forgets to call her Mom kind of thing. And the waters are unexplored as the Mermaids previous tried to scare them away, by using a certain crime fighting semi-aquatic mammal;) And yes, their mom will find out about that little trip, but that's another chapter;) And glad you re excited, trying to get that up soon, but didn't have the time:( Sorry for the late update, but thank you for the review!  
Chaos Infinity-X: Yes, yes they are. They'd probably be classed as explorers me thinks. Thank you for reviewing!  
Thank you for reviewing guys, and since I forgot them last time *sets off an extra set of fireworks, and throws confetti!* _**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Haha, I managed to meet this deadline! *sets off a partypopper* Yes! And the surprise will be up too. So, if you want to, check out Platyouille as well:) Any way, back to the girls. Enjoy:***

Chapter 8

Oh no. What were we going to say? They had seen Candace's tail! They were all in shock, Isabella and I was in shock! Nothing was going to explain it to them, and so I looked at Isabella and sighed. I was so angry. With both of them. Candace for revealing us, and Isabella for going up here in the first place. They can explain this to mum!

"Wha...?" Their captain stuttered. He looked over to us. Isabella shrugged and headed over to the railing again.

"Like we said, we are fine here." She lifted her purple tail above the water, so it was visible to all on the ship. The Captain and his green haired friend shot backwards.

"What... What are you?" They stuttered in unison.

"Mermaids." I sighed.

They all looked at us, completely dumb-struck. Then one of them burst into laughter. He was stood next to the one who had his head over the ship.

"Good one." He chuckled.

I groaned and swam down to find Candace. Hopefully she hadn't managed to tell Mom yet. As much as I wanted to kill both of them, I didn't want to get them in trouble, despite what I said before. To my luck, she was just trembling behind a large rock. I sighed and swam over to her.

"Candace?" I patted her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"They...They saw me. They saw me. ALL OF ME! OHMYGODWEARESOBUSTED" She was soon shouting and going crazy at the thought she had just revealed us. I pulled her into a hug, and she soon shut up.

"There, better?" I cooed. She nodded into my shoulder.

"Good. Now, calm down and we can go back up there." She pulled away from me, her mouth hanging open.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "We can't go back up there! We need to get Queen Vivian! She needs to mmhmmmg..." I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from rambling further. Then I grabbed her wrist and swam upwards. Once we reached the surface I let her go.

"Look, Candace. You don't need to worry. If something was wrong about them, then why haven't they caused any harm to Isabella? Remember what happened last time. Surely they would have taken her whilst our backs were turned." I soothed her. Candace looked at me suspiciously, and then started to think.

"Fine. But if something goes wrong again, I'm going straight back to...to...t..." Candace started to stutter. I turned around and saw a blonde haired man walk across the ship, holding some kind of tube in his hand was walking over to where Isabella had perched herself. Suddenly, Candace swam over to her, and pushed her off, saying a quick "Move it, sister" in the process. I shook my head. Only Candace could become an obsessive wreck after seeing one quite good looking person. I lingered by them for a moment until I saw the Captains green haired friend stood looking at the ocean. I decided that there was no point me staying near my sister, so I swam over to him.

"Hi. What's up?" I smiled up at him. Startled, he looked at me, obviously being too lost in his own thoughts to notice I had moved. He simply waved at me, and knelt down.

"What were you looking at?" I asked him, trying to get a conversation. As worried as I was, curiosity was starting to take over. He simply shrugged.

"I'm Vanessa by the way." I smiled at him.

"Ferb" He smiled. 'Not much of a talker I see' I thought to myself. Something about him seemed to capture my interests, and I couldn't help wanting to get to know him better. But my conversation was cut short when someone else popped up above the water.

"What are you doing up here?" Monty hissed. His father, Sir Monogram was ruler over the guards, and everyone expected his son to be exactly the same. I knew Monty, however. He didn't want to take over from his dad as head guard. He had more ambition.

"And why are you talking to people like _him_ after what happened last time?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the ship.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ferb had obviously been listening to Monty, and although his expression remained the same, I could sense a feeling of aggravation in his voice. Monty's face turned sour.

"The last idiotic humans that came here tried to harm Vanessa. We had to get our top guard to rescue her. I do not want a repeat of that!" Monty sneered. Ferb simply raised his eyebrows.

"You think that I'm going to cause harm to her? Surely, and correct me if I'm wrong, surely if I was planning to do such a thing, I would have done it by now?" He folded his arms and awaited Monty's response. Monty was simply dumbstruck. He shook his head.

"Vanessa, we need to get you to safety. These idiots probably have the same theory that the others did!"

"Oh, and what theory would that be?"

"Look, could I get a word in?" I interrupted their little squabble, and rubbed my temples. "Thank you. Now, I think Ferb is right, Monty. They have had plenty of opportunity to capture us, and they haven't yet. So you have nothing to worry about!" I turned to face Ferb, getting my arm out of Monty's grip. "And the last people that visited, when I was about 5 years old tried to capture me and drain my 'mermaid magic'." Ferb looked confused.

"Magic? I thought that was just a myth... Well, then again, so were mermaids..." He trailed off, whilst I burst into laughter.

"No... There is no such thing as mermaid magic! It's just some stupid tale people told their children..."

"And because of that, Vanessa almost died!" Monty interrupted, clearly worried about me. Monty could be sweet; he always showed concern for me and all my sisters. Even though he didn't like the idea of becoming ruler of the guards, the position certainly would be perfect for him. I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Monty, don't worry about us, we are all fine! Trust me!" He sighed in defeat. He never could argue with royalty, and since I was the eldest, my word was defiantly law, unless in a conversation with mom, of course.

I smiled at Monty. "Why don't you meet the rest of the crew, I'm sure Ferb would happily introduce you." Ferb and Monty exchanged glances, before Ferb crouched down and introduced himself. Oh, yes. These two will defiantly be entertaining to watch...

**Review Response:  
First off, thank you for anyone and everyone who reviews! It might not seem like much, but honestly, it feels great when I see someone has actually wrote something! So thank you! *bear hugs you all*  
Chaos Infinity-X: i hope this chapter explains that;)  
Elizabeth: And nor do I. Poor confetti cleaner, I don't think I pay them enough;) And well, in a way, yes. Like I said, it only vaguely links to Peter Pan and the Little Mermaid. And more Rodney and Doof will come up, so I'll leave them to explain;) And I can't wait to get that chapter up, because some serious stuff is going to go down!  
iheartphinbella05: Let's just say they are over 18, so Phineas is legally allowed to drink rum;)  
Monkey Lover 911: Phineas and Isabella have their own little chapter coming up, and will include a little bonding moment between the two, and I'm so excited to get that part up!  
Woodland59: Thank you. And I'm not sure, maybe:') I'll see what I can do;)**

**Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing! *sets off a Confetti canon and lights some Fireworks***


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Okay, here's the next chapter! Little bit of Phineas and Isabella interaction. Not much yet, that'll come later. Whilst I'm on topic, who else is loving the Halloween episodes of PnF?! My favourite is probably Tristate Trilogy, but I loved the part in Drusselsteinoween when Phineas took his shoes off and danced with Isabella. I was like n'awww. But, anyway back to this story: Enjoy:* **

Chapter 9

After watching Candace drool and stutter over a member of the crew for a while, I got bored and decided to see where the Captain had gone to. He seemed... Nice. I swum to the other side of the ship and saw him looking out to the horizon.

"Hi, whatcha lookin' at?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled, lying down onto the deck so he was eye level to me.

"Look over there." He pointed towards the horizon, his gaze firmly on me. "We came from all the way over there. Looking at it like this, it seems so close. But the journey seemed to take days. I haven't been able to do what the name of my ship entitles me to do for what seems like a lifetime." He sighed, and looked back to his home.

"What's it like?" I asked him, keeping my eyes locked towards the horizon.

"Hmm, what? My home?" I nodded. "Oh, it's great. It's a nice little place, actually. My parents own a tavern, which me and Ferb always help them out with... Speaking of which, where is Ferb?" Phineas started to look around for a member of his crew, and then he smiled when his eyes locked onto a green haired man.

"Ah, found him." I looked at him, and saw that he was leaning over the side of the ship, speaking to Vanessa. I say speaking, more of a one sided conversation on Vanessa's part. "That's my brother, Ferb. He's more of a man of action; he built this entire ship!" He gestured to his vessel, and then smiled at me. "Sorry, as you can see, I do most of the talking. So, you've never seen humans before this?"

I shrugged and looked at him, "I've been told about them, but they don't show up here. You have been the first in, well, all my lifetime. There were ones before, but my sisters refuse to tell me about them... Wait, how'd you know I've never seen humans before?"

"Well, the main reason we came here was to explore these waters, you know, 'cuz they're unexplored. So I figured that we'd be the first ones in a while."

"So, 'Carpe Diem'? What does that mean?" I asked him, looking at the name printed at the edge of the ship.

"Hmm... Oh, it's Latin for 'seize the day'. Being on a ship makes that difficult though." Just then a thought sprung into my head.

"Say, have you ever swum with a mermaid before?" I smiled at him, and he looked at me, confused.

"No... Before today, I didn't even know you existed." He laughed. "I guess the story books got it right, huh?" I laughed at that too. Quite frankly, the stories always got it wrong. They always seemed to think we were magical creatures that could grant wishes. What, did they think we were genies? But I suppose the whole tail thing was right.

"Well, how would you like to do what no human before you has ever done?"

His eyes seemed to light up at this, "Well, of course! What is it?"

"Swim with a mermaid. I can show you everything; give you a full tour of underwater life! You'll be able to explore this place like no one before you has! What'dya say?" I smiled at him, containing my excitement. I would be able to tell the coralside girls of how I swam with a human! And not just any human: the captain of a huge ship!

"I'd love to, Isabella. But... I can't exactly breathe underwater. The swimming sure does sound fun though! Give me a minute." And with that, Phineas went inside the ship.

He can't breathe underwater? Why would Ariel ever want to be one of them? How boring must it be to have to stay on land every day, and besides, underwater life is so beautiful and peaceful. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the Captain dive into the water besides me.

"Wow, you were right, the water is great!"

I looked around startled for a moment.

"So you can swim?" I asked him cautiously. If they couldn't do a simple thing as breathe underwater, I didn't know what they could cope with out here. He laughed and splashed me.

"Yes, I can swim. I've been able to do it since I was about three."

I splashed him back and I saw two members of his crew stood over the ship, looking at us.

"Captain Phineas, what are you doing? It might not be safe and..."

"Pipe down, nerd. Come on, let's join him. It looks fun!"

"Oh, sure. If by fun you mean freezing our legs off in that water, it'll be a blast!"

"Hey, who brought you on this ship?"

"Against my will, you mean?"

"Whatever!" And then the larger one pushed his friend into the water, and laughed to himself. "Cannonball!" He shouted as he crashed into the water, making a large splash.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Phineas, who was swimming next to me.

"Buford and Baljeet. Part of my crew, and two of my very best friends." He pointed each one out in turn. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey. Now, who's up for a game of tag?" Buford clasped his hands together.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you tag someone and run away from them. If you get tagged, you have to chase people. I'll start." And with that, he pushed Baljeet and shouted a loud tag, whilst swimming off.

"Buford, we used to play that when we were kids! I'm sure no one wants to play your little kiddie game!" Baljeet protested.

"I don't know, I'm up for it. It's been a while." Phineas said, as he swam backwards. "What do you think Isabella?"

They looked at me and I nodded my head. "Sounds like fun!" I said as I backed away from Baljeet.

Although he tried to look irritated, Baljeet couldn't hide his happiness as the game progressed and he eventually tagged Buford. I could tell today was going to be fun!

**Okay, so you may be starting to get the impression of how irritated I am at the story of 'The Little Mermaid'. She gave up being a mermaid?! Come on, you wouldn't do that! I love Ariel, but really? A human over a mermaid?! Anywayyy...  
_Review Response:  
_****_Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! And the main impression I got from you all is that you love Ferbnessa. Trust me, I do too! I just... When Ferb sung for Monty and Vanessa I was like 'NOO!' though, I loved the song. No matter, I'll marry Ferb instead... Wait... Got carried away again...  
__AnMaRo412: Thank you! Your review really made me smile. Thank you so much! *gives you a massive hug*  
iheartphinbella05: I know, why Monty? WHY?! *dramatically falls to my knees and looks up to the sky*  
woodland59: Not sure who Candace should be paired with as of yet. The guy she has spotted is just a member of the crew as of now, but he could change. I like Canderemy, don't get me wrong, just not sure if I should include it? I don't know, I'll start a poll and see the majority view:')  
Monkey Lover 911: It's sort of a Phinbella chapter. It's a little interaction between them, there will be more, of course! And Hookensmirtz is coming, you can be sure of that;) and thank you:) *hugs you*  
Chaos Infinity-X: Yes, yes he is. But hey, isn't he usually like that;) And that's why we all love him:P  
Elizabeth: I reckon we should have a mixture, just to suit everyone! And Candace is one of those people who is flighty and on-edge constantly. It's mostly due to her getting worried for her sisters well-being. And carl... He won't be a merman. No, I have something else planned for him:P. And sorry about that, I'm always a little too huggy with the hugs. And he is paid in balloons... And love sometimes. But mostly balloons. And I'm pretty sure everyones mums has done that. Mine used to give me monopoly money and pretend that was real... And I borrowed it, had to give it back yesterday:/.  
Thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it:) *Hugs you all, and sets off confetti and fireworks!* Until the next time!:*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Sorry this chapter has been a little late. I have been super busy this week, and I haven't had a chance to update *sighs, pushing a pile of books to the side* Well, this is going to have to be the last update until either Sunday/Monday, depending on my mood. BTW, there is a poll for this story, check it out and decide on what you want:) As always, please enjoy and maybe drop a review?:***

Chapter 10

I'm in love. Forget getting busted, it'll be worth it to spend more time with... erm... the blonde haired blue eyed guy... that I've just met... But I can tell that it's love! I mean, he's soo dreamy and cute!

"Hi, so you must be one of Isabella's sisters" He put his hand out to me. He had such a sweet voice; it was like talking to an angel. And like looking at one too...

"Candace!" Isabella shook me.

"Huh, what?" I replied dazed. Oops, I had been so mesmerized by... that guy that I hadn't even heard what he had said.

"I said, what's your name?" He laughed. His laugh was so dreamy and hunky.

"Candace" I giggled. He was just perfect.

"Jeremy. Nice to meet you" I noticed he still had his hand there. So I held onto it and waited for him to kiss it. It was normal protocol. A guy asks for your hand and they kiss it because they think you are amazing in every way and they are about to ask to marry you... Or the fact that you are the princess. I guess that's also a reason. But I'm sure he's about to follow the first procedure. But then he shook it. What was he doing? Was this some sort of human way to ask to marry you? He looked at me strangely when I didn't let his hand go.

"What was that?" I asked him, confused.

"Oh, erm, it's... it's a handshake? You've never heard of a handshake?" I shook my head. Maybe it was a human proposal tradition. I looked at Isabella to see if she knew what he meant, but she only shrugged at me.

"It's a greeting. It's like something we do to follow a 'hello'" He explained. Oh. Well, I guess we have just met each other. And he's probably just planning it in his head. Oh, Jeremy the dreamy human... Wait, he's a human. Oh no. If I wasn't going to be grounded for like for speaking to one, I'll defiantly be in trouble for wanting to be with a human. The thought of it. I'd be like our cousin, Ariel. She was a no good trouble maker. And to think, she gave up a tail for a pair of legs! Who would want to do that! I mean, sure she loved him but... Is it worth it? I looked at Jeremy. I barely knew him and I had already fallen head over fins for him. What was I even thinking?! I had to go and get mom right now! We weren't safe up here! I had to get my sisters and get mom to get rid of these humans! I looked around for them. I spotted Vanessa. I was about to yell out to her, but I saw her laughing. This was a very rare sight. Vanessa was always too caught up in keeping me and Isabella safe to have fun, especially after what happened to her. I was only young and Isabella wasn't even born yet. We never told her what happened, as we didn't want to scare her. But this was a side to Vanessa that was rarely seen. It was nice. She seemed to be having a good time with the Captains green haired friend. They were just talking, but Vanessa seemed intrigued. Well, I certainly couldn't disturb Vanessa, especially if she was in that mood. I turned to find Isabella. After I pushed her off the ship, I hadn't really paid attention to where she had gone. Then I saw her, looking up dreamily at the ship. Then she sighed. Oh no. I knew that sigh. Then Jeremy sat down next to me.

"So what's it like down there?" He pointed down to the sea. He was curious about me?! Well, I suppose I could stay a little bit longer and speak to dreamery, I mean Jeremy. Wait, what was I saying about Isabella? Right, Candace, keep focused! I had to mentally slap myself.

"I have to go!" I shouted as I jumped off the ship and into the water, swimming as fast as I could to the palace. I had to tell mum, and I had to do it quickly, before anyone ends up in any serious trouble.

'But they seem nice, and my sisters are having a good time.' I stopped swimming for a minute and started to think. I knew just who could help me! And as I thought of him, he swam right past me.

'Looks like Monty is one step ahead of me!' I thought, as I started to return to the surface. But I was stopped again as I saw three pairs of legs in the water. LEGS! No, Isabella was starting to get too attached to these humans. She was even swimming with them?! Can they even swim without a tail? Does she not understand that she could be captured at any moment; all it takes is for one of them to get a fishing net and swoop her up! No, I had to put a stop to all this, and since Vanessa wasn't responsible enough to do so herself, I guess it's up to me! I turned around abruptly and swam to the palace.

"MUM!" I called out along the corridor.

"You need to see what the girls are doing! Come quick!" I called out to her, but it didn't appear that she was there. I decided to check the royal guards' hideout, so I exited the palace. There was a dark shadow looming over the other end of the ocean, it almost looked like... another ship?! Oh no, this did not look good! But I needed help if I was going to bring them down to the safety of the water, and only mum could do that. But where was she? I needed to find her... and fast!

**/P.S. This story has just broken the 1,000 view mark! *Throws confetti!* Thank you for reading this, and I love hearing from you guys. So feel free to review:) it is greatly appreciated!  
_It's time for another episode of: Review Response! (Sorry, got a little carried away there...)  
Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf: If it's requested, then it's added to my to-do list. But there may be a delay, as I have a lot on said list:)  
Monkey lover 911: Your welcome:) And the pirates are coming. In the next couple of chapters I think. And the Coralside girls wouldn't do that to Isabella, because she wouldn't let them;)  
Chaos Infinity-X: No, she will remain mermaid, I think. I'm no where near the end of the story yet, I had to go back and completely change a part, and so as soon as I have written a chapter, it is uploaded. So I'm not sure, maybe for a brief period of time, but she will be a mermaid:)  
Elizabeth: Well, I think as it goes on, but for the moment, I think she may be a tiny wee bit on edge;) And I believe they will, but not if a certain someone gets in their way *cough*hookensmirtz*cough* And Queen Vivian is coming up, very soon;) And she is not a happy bunny:P. And of course, he has beautiful balloon animals. Perry shaped of course. However, on the odd occasion, i throw in a pinky and the odd peter the panda. And oh god, I'm off in hiding! *jumps into a bush*  
AnMaRo412: Thank you:) Sorry it took a while to come out. And I love them too!  
Thank you to all my brilliant reviewers, it always makes me smile to read your reviews:) *bear hugs you all, gently* And until the next time, have a great week! *sets off some fireworks and sprinkles confetti everywhere* _**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Sorry for the really late update:s I have been trying to write this chapter for ages now, but it just didn't want to be written. Then, when I finally had it, my computer decided to shut down. Thank you technology. So, I had to rush this quite a bit, as I didn't want to leave the waiting period any longer. But hey, Queen Vivian in this chapter:D It was hard writing from her point of view, but here it is:) Enjoy:)**

Chapter 11

I am the queen. That means I have many important responsibilities. But before being a queen, I am a mother. That is the most important role I have ever played. My girls mean the world to me, and I have always tried to protect them from everything. I have managed to do a good job of keeping them safe so far, except for one time. I let my guard down, and I let my daughter out of my sight, thinking that she would be safe. She nearly died that day. I couldn't even save Vanessa myself, as Candace was just learning to swim, and I was pregnant with Isabella. I had to ask the help of Monogram, head palace guard. He sent his top guard after her, Perry. I have never been so thankful towards a Platypus in my life! But then I decided that keeping them under too tight surveillance was not good for them. So, I decided to give them all a little freedom, once they were old enough. So, it didn't strike me as unusual when Isabella wasn't in her room, I assumed she would be with her friends, the coralside girls. So I continued with my queenly duties, until I saw something, which made my heart skip a beat. A ship and a big one at that. I quickly rushed back to my castle, to see if any of my servants knew why it was there.

"Hello, Queen Vivian. We were wondering if Isabella is here." Ginger, one of the Coralside girls tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at them, puzzled.

"Well, you see, she wasn't in her room, so we thought she was with you?" Another, Adyson, spoke up.

"I thought she was with you? Weren't you all supposed to do some exploring today?" I asked them, trying to keep calm, although my heart was pounding with worry.

"No. We were supposed to, but she never turned up." Gretchen frowned.

I couldn't hide my worry anymore.

"Candace, Vanessa!" I called out, hoping that they were in fact in their rooms. No reply.

"Would you like us to help you look for them, your highness?" Milly gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head, and we each split up, looking in every place they could be.

We re-grouped after we had searched every place we could possibly think of. There was no sign of them.

"Thank you for your help, girls. But I think we need to get Monogram" I held back my tears, and turned and swam to the guards palace, the PWCA.

"Monogram?" I called out, swimming towards his chamber. I heard a chattering behind me.

"Oh, Perry. You startled me." The platypus nodded, in what seemed to be an apology. "Where is Monogram? I need his help again. My girls, I don't know where they have done. And there is... Another ship" I shuddered at the thought that history was going to repeat itself. Perry chattered and swum off into the direction of the main hall. I followed behind him, and there was Monogram, ordering his Crayfish, Carl, around.

"No, I told you to put that over there! I'm not paying you to not put things where I told you, Carl!"

"Actually, you don't pay me at all, sir." The crayfish replied, strained by the heavy boxes he was lifting.

Perry swam over to where the two were, and tapped monogram on the shoulder, and pointed to me.

"Vivian!" He bowed. "What do you want, your highness." He smiled at me, and the crayfish put the boxes down, and proceeded to bow to me.

"I need your help! My daughters, I... I don't know where they have gone!" I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I'm scared that they might have been captured." I pointed upwards. "There is a ship there."

"What, again? Do not worry, Vivian. We will find them. Carl!" The crayfish swam and saluted him. "I need my best men on the job, you think you can..."

"Yes, sir! I can find them and rescue them! I knew you believed in me sir!" The Crayfish swam around in delight, only to be stopped by Monogram.

"Don't get carried away, Carl. I was going to ask if you could go get Monty." The crayfish sighed, but went off anyway.

Monogram then turned to the platypus, "As soon as he gets Monty, you two must search for the princesses and get them back to safety!"

"Thank you, Monogram!" I smiled at him, starting to get reassured that my daughters were going to be ok. But then a flustered Carl returned.

"Sir! Sir, your son. He's gone too!" The crayfish exclaimed.

"Great googly moogly! Perry, looks like there is an extra person you need to find! Well, looks like you're on this alone. Good luck, Guard P." Monogram and the platypus saluted each other, and Perry quickly swam away.

"Don't worry, Vivian. He got Vanessa back last time; he won't have any trouble getting them back this time. He is our best guard."

I nodded. If anyone could save my daughters, it was him.

**Okay, so because I'm extremely late, I'll see what I can do to make up for my lateness. I'll give you an option. I can take requests for some oneshots, on ANY Phineas and Ferb pairing you like, or I can give you a spoiler into my next 3 big ideas? Just send me a PM or put it in a review, and I'll do it.  
Review Response time!:D  
_AnMaRo412- Thank you:) And sorry for it being late, I'm terrible at deadlines:/  
_Chaos Infinity-X- Yes, I know. I just always think 'why would you give up a tail?!' so, yes. Something will either be worked out, or Phineas will turn into a merman... somehow:P  
Elizabeth: I've got my emergency umbrella ready. Rihanna let me borrow it;) And I have hidden it in a place no one will ever find it;) And it sounds like an interesting idea, so I might go through with it. I haven't got that part figured out yet:P And yes, but I don't think he will be included. But you never know, I'm full of surprises:) And yes, could you imagine:P And there they are, but I'm not sure if they will ever meet the crew. And you mean Gretchen... I'm not sure she will ever meet him, so she may not steal him away:P And okay, I shall accept that;) and yes, yes he does:) Whenever he misses a spot. But he loves his balloons:)  
Thank you for reviewing:) until next time (And it will be sooner than this:P) bye bye:D *Sets off some fireworks and lets off a party popper [I ran out of confetti:(]***


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) I'm sorry! I know, another late chapter:( I'm trying to get them up quickly, but this is obviously not working:P I will be on time! I'll probably extend my deadline... Is it okay if I try to promise every Friday/Saturday? Ok, I can see if I can stick to that! Challenge accepted! Hope you all had a great Halloween! And hope everyone is ready for the 5th! Anyways, enjoy:***

Chapter 12

I was having the time of my life. Playing the game they now were calling 'splash tag' was the most fun I have had in a while. It just made me wonder why Mom was always warning us about humans. And why Vanessa and Candace listened to her. These people seemed so... kind, and good-natured. The Captain was a prime example of how amazing these people are! He was soo sweet and the nicest guy I've ever spoken too. He's also a little cute. I just couldn't see why they thought these people could be bad.

"So, Isabella, you've seriously never played this?" Buford asked me, snapping me back to reality.

"Hm, no. Never." I shook my head.

"So what'd you do for fun then?" He looked around, "All that's down there is water. What can you do for fun?"

"Um, Buford. Swimming?" Baljeet pointed to my tail. "She's a mermaid; swimming is sort of her thing!"

"Actually, the coralside girls and I usually go exploring. It's really fun! We get to see all these cool things, like caves and oh, last week, we found this... this... thing!" I started to get excited over the memory. I never did find out what it was called. I probably should have asked Vanessa, she always had an answer for everything.

"It does sound like fun!" Phineas swam over to the ship and shouted, "Hey, Ferb. I know what we're gonna do today!"

And then I saw Monty, staring what seemed jealously at Ferb, the Captains step-brother. I rushed over to Vanessa, as Buford, Baljeet and Phineas all climbed back on board.

"Vanessa, what is he doing here?" I whispered to my older sister, who was smiling deviously.

"He was looking for me. He saw me and Candace go up to the surface, and I guess he followed us." She shrugged, and then turned her attention to me. "And seriously, I think a certain merman is jealous of a certain human" She whispered to me and then started to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "Those two have been the most entertaining thing to watch since Candace's little outburst when she claimed that a bunch of seahorses had made her queen, built her a castle and a crown, but when she took us to her 'castle', there was a little one made of sand!" Vanessa then burst into fits of laughter. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the giggles, but then a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Vanessa. Don't you think it's a little too quiet around here?"

"Why yes, yes it is... Wait a second... Where is Candace?!" She stopped laughing and looked around frantically for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Phineas and Ferb had re-appeared and were looking at Vanessa, who seemed to be going crazy.

"Have you seen Candace anywhere?" I asked them hopefully. 'Maybe she is just chatting too much to that guy and has gotten lost in thought.' I reassured myself.

"No. Not recently." Ferb replied. He called over some of the crew and none of them had seen her.

"Oh no! You don't think she's gone to Mom, do you?" I started to panic. What if she tells? We will be locked away forever!

"Isabella! Isabella, calm down!" Vanessa shook me and snapped me back to reality. I noticed the water seemed to be becoming more active, and the waves seemed to be picking up rapidly.

"Isabella, you need to calm down. Look what's happening to the ocean!" Monty swam next to me and put a hand on my other shoulder.

"Wait, you can control the water?" Phineas asked in what seemed like curiosity and wonder.

"Yes, but I'm not doing that!" I pointed up, but just as I did, the giant wave crashed down over us, hitting the ship as it did.

The crew all clung onto something, holding themselves up above the water. I clutched onto the Captain, keeping him afloat, whilst Monty had hold of Ferb, which Vanessa seemed to be unusually entertained by.

"Buford, get your own piece of wood!" Baljeet cried out as Buford almost pushed him off.

"Quiet, nerd! I was the one who brought you on that boat. I shared my experience with you, now you share your wood with me!" He demanded, pushing him once more.

"Against my will!"

"Well, now we are sharing this against your will."

"Buford, Baljeet. Focus! Our boat has just been destroyed! There are more important things that a piece of wood!" Phineas cried out.

"Yes, another wave to be precise!" Ferb pointed to what seemed like a bigger wave, and once again, it hit us.

Everyone tried to swim away, with mine and Vanessa's help. Then, we saw another ship approaching, and we all called out to it. Eventually, the other ships Captain heard our calls, and stopped to help all the crew onto the ship.

"What about you two?" The Captain asked us.

"Oh, we are fine. But thank you" Vanessa replied, pulling me back. "I think it's time to go, Isabella!" I nodded in agreement. As much as I wanted to spend more time with the Captain, it was either Mom or Candace that was in trouble or panicked and I didn't want to leave it any longer.

"No, no. Stay! I'm sure you must be freezing in that water... Unless... May I see your legs?" He bent down to us. I started to get uncomfortable by the man.

"Why would you ask that?" I questioned him cautiously.

"Because only a certain type of being could survive in this water, and I am curious as to whether you are one of them."

I looked to Vanessa. She shrugged, and lifted her tail. This made the Captain smile. But this wasn't like the smile of Captain Phineas, it seemed wicked. Then, ropes surrounded me and Vanessa, and we were being pulled up onto the boat into a giant tub of water.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I introduced myself. I am Captain Rodney. Greatest pirate of the seven seas and I..."

"Wait a minute!" A voice came from behind us, and another man came running in. "No, he is not Captain! He is Co-Captain with me!" He looked at Rodney. "And I, Captain Heinz Hookensmirtz, am the greatest pirate ever!"

"Would one of you Captains care to explain what's going on?" Phineas shouted. He and his crew had all been tied up to a pole by a group of pirates. They all looked at him.

"We are going to drain your mermaid of their magic..."

"Using my Mermaid-Power-Drain-Inator!" Hookensmirtz interrupted, and followed with an evil laugh. Then all the pirates on board put their head in their hands, and Rodney scowled at Hookensmirtz.

"Really, Heinz, Really?" Rodney shoved him out of the way and turned to us. "Your magic will soon be ours!" He then turned to his crew and they all started to laugh maniacally.

Mermaid Magic?! What were they talking about?!

**Phew, I think my favourite people to write about is Buford and Baljeet and Doof (Hook) and Rodney! I love them!  
Review Response!  
Monkey Lover 911: Well, I think he will become a Merman, but I have no idea yet... Hoping for some kind of inspiration for that soon:P  
Chaos Infinity-X: Yes, sounds like a plan:D Will keep that in mind when it comes to writing that part, thanks:) and oh my god, that would be brilliant. I have a pretty good idea of what could happen with something like this, towards the end of the story!:)  
Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf: Thank you:)  
Elizabeth: Yes, yes she did! And thank you! I don't think Carl is merman material... So he's a crayfish:P And I don't think Candace knows Perry that well, to her, he's just another guard. And I can see Guard P being very protective over his girls in the not too distant future;) And yeah, I'm sure that Phineas could invent that potion or something, but I doubt that Isabella would use it, it'd be more a Phineas-thing:) and I know! I looked everywhere for some, but to no avail:( I have some more now! Fun times for my cleaner. And yes, Meap and I are great friends. We go way back:P And with the whole bubble thing, I would probably end up like Baljeet; wouldn't be able to relax until the last second, when we head for some sharp architectural thing in the street:/ And my cleaner is now receiving giant balloons, courtesy of Ferb. My cleaner would like to thank you;)  
Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! Until the next time folks!:D *Sets off some fireworks and throws confetti over everyone* **


End file.
